Here be Sea Dragons
by Vanishing Roses
Summary: When her brother goes missing, Princess Katara offers her hand in marriage to anyone who returns Sokka to her safely. Zuko/Sokka, Toph/Katara, Challenge fic, crack


**Author's Note:** Another story written for Fan Fic Sunday on my Live Stream. I think it was Van who requested this one. Or maybe Cheese. One of them. But seriously though, I am so sorry. Someone call the DEA because this is pure crack!

* * *

**Here be Sea Dragons**

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess named Katara. She was kind, beautiful, and was blessed with an indomitable spirit. She was also quite the skilled water bender.

This, however, is not the story of Princess Katara.

It is, instead, a story of her older, foolish brother, Sokka.

Unlike his sister, Prince Sokka was not very skilled at bending. In fact, he was not a bender at all. But that did not make him a weakling. What he lacked in water bending abilities, he made up for in swordsmanship. Well, attempted, in any case.

On day, Sokka was sitting by the ocean, enjoying the view and eating third-lunch, (which was a bit of a misnomer as it was technically the sixth meal he had had since breakfast but really, who was keeping track?), when all of a sudden, a vicious sea dragon totally came out of no where and swallowed up Prince Sokka without so much as a how do you do!

Or at least, that would be the story that Prince Sokka would later tell anyone who bothered to ask him about the whole event.

As it happened, the truth was a lot more embarrassing.

Sokka was indeed enjoying his meal by the ocean, but he was sending parts of his meal flinging out into the ocean with his spastic hand flails. Apparently, when he got to talking to the moon, just visible in the late afternoon sky, he had a habit of becoming pretty animated.

Well, the sea dragon had gotten the sandwich's scent and came in search of the source of the heavenly aroma. When the dragon saw the sandwich and the prince attached to it, it knew that its life would not be complete without the sandwich. It would be doomed to live a sandwich-less future and that would not do. And yet, the dragon was very kind and abhorred violence, especially violence towards someone as hapless as Sokka.

But… the scent of that sandwich was too much. The dragon grew bold.

Spitting a ball of water at Sokka, the dragon managed to knock him a distance away, leaving his sandwich on the blanket he had been sitting on. The dragon was then free to take the sandwich, so it did.

Sokka, however, was a noble man of strong heart and even stronger stomach and he immediately leapt into the water after his precious sandwich, leaving a number of passersby completely dumb founded. It was in his struggle with the dragon that he had managed to get struck in the sea weed that grew from the dragon's body. Unable to claw his way free, Sokka was whisked away to the dragon's lair.

Princess Katara, quite distressed to hear that her brother had seemingly been kidnapped by the normally peaceful dragon, sent word for all of the surrounding knights and warriors to come to her aid.

Unfortunately, her brother's silliness and penchant for equally silly predicaments preceded him and she was told by her cautious advisors that few warriors would come. Not knowing what else to do, she put up her hand in marriage as a secondary prize.

Warriors and adventurers from all over the area flooded in.

There was Jet, the charismatic rebel, and Haru from the EarthKingdom. Toph Bei Fong had also arrived with Haru. Katara had assumed she was there to support her fellow earth bender, but flushed when Toph announced she intended to fight for the prize as well. Most surprising of all, however, was the appearance of Zuko of the Fire Nation.

Katara thought his arrival was a confession of his feelings for her, but he merely brushed the accusations aside, telling her that he had a favor to repay and that was all.

And so, early the next morning, all of the warriors, one hundred in total, set off to look for Prince Sokka.

Zuko searched far and wide, trying to locate the water dragon's lair. Unable to find it, he decided to stop for some lunch. He knew he had to find the prince, but figured doing so on an empty stomach was just stupid. Sitting by the ocean, he pulled out his lunch and began to eat. He was about half way done when a water ball came from no where and hit him in the face, sending him flying.

Once he managed to get to his feet, he was upright just in time to see the water dragon, now in possession of his lunch, returning to the water. Screaming out after it, Zuko plunged into the water.

He grabbed onto the dragon's scales and pulled his dagger out, preparing himself for a fight. Within a minute, however, he found himself in a large cave, the dragon's lair, and the smell of roasting fish assailed his senses.

"Sokka?" He asked in shock. Indeed, on the other side of the cave, surrounded by spit roasted fish sat crown prince Sokka.

" ...Zuko? What are you doing here? Woah!" Sokka cried out in shock, ducking out of the way of an oncoming fire ball. " What was that for, you maniac?" Zuko continued to attack him.

"Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been? Why are you here? EATING!" And with that, Zuko grabbed Sokka, tossed him over his shoulder, apologized to the dragon on Sokka's behalf and returned back to the surface, Sokka whining and complaining the whole while.

By the time they arrived to the City, news of Zuko's success had reached the princess.

At the ceremony, Princess Katara stood before Zuko, beaming. To one side, Sokka looked annoyed, probably missing his roasted fish harem, and on the other side, Toph was all but pouting, smashing rocks into dust with her bare fists.

"For finding my brother, Zuko, you have won the right to my hand in marriage." The crowd cheered but Zuko was quiet.

"Thanks but...no thanks. I'm not really interested in marrying you." Sokka looked confused. Katara looked shocked. Toph, elated.

"I suppose that's alright...but surely you must want _something_."

Zuko then glanced over at Sokka, giving him a small dark smirk. "Sokka."

"WHAT?" seemed to be the word for the day for the entire court. Except for Toph. Her word was "Yessssssss."

And so, Sokka and Zuko became betrothed. No sooner had Princess Katara given her blessing did Toph get on one knee, crush a chunk of black rock into a diamond and ask for Katara's hand in marriage.

Katara accepted and that Spring, the siblings held a double wedding.


End file.
